Di Balik Lensa Kamera
by nemuri-panda
Summary: Sungmin, yeoja manis yang diam-diam mengambil foto seorang namja yang menjadi idola yeoja-yeoja sekolahnya. Eh? Sungmin itu.. stalker? Atau.. psikopat? Omoo! -KYUMIN fict!- RnR please?


"Kau merebutnya dariku! Waeyo?"

"Mianhae.."

"Jahat! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi! Jangan coba mendekatiku lagi."

"Tapi.. aku juga tak ingin kehilanganmu. Kita.. kita mencintai orang yang sama."

"Mwo?"

"Kau ingin memacarinya dan tetap berteman denganku? Kau sungguh tamak! Aku benci padamu!"

.

**Ayako Minatsuki**

.

proudly presents a KyuMin's Romance Fiction

**Di Balik Lensa Kamera**

based on my friend's love story

.

Disclaimer:

**All Casts © God**

**and belong to theirself ;)**

**.**

Pair:

**Cho Kyuhyun X Lee Sungmin**

**Choi Siwon X Lee Sungmin**

.

**Warning**:

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gender-switch

don't like don't read.

.

**A/N:**

request fict dari bunda aya tercinta Novely Vrie..

cerita yang aya tulis berdasarkan cerita cintanya..

hihi, aya pinjem nama-nama oppadeul ~

fict ini menampilkan KYUMIN & SIMIN!

jadi bagi siapa saja yang tidak menyukai pair buatan aya harap

meninggalkan halaman ini =)

dan suka ga suka dibaca aja (maksa)

lagian gimana bisa tahu suka atau enggak, kalo belom di baca?

tapi aya ga terima kalau ada yang ngebash

Super Junior!

ngatain fict aya abal, jelek, hina, etc BOLEH banget!

asal jangan karakter yang ada disini =)

.

..hope you enjoy..

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

_don't remember when it happened.._

_i'd get dizzy just thinking about you.._

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Kyaa! Itu Kyuhyun!"

Kau yang sejak tadi berpangku tangan berpaling ke arah tatapan yeoja yang berteriak histeris sambil melambai-lambaikan spanduk bertuliskan kata-kata dukungan untuk namja itu. Kau tatap namja berwajah tampan itu sambil memainkan lensa kameramu. Kau arahkan lensa itu ke arahnya, mencari sudut sempurna untuk mengabadikan momen saat ini. Berhasil!

"Sungmin?"

"Ne?" Kau tolehkan kepalamu. Saat ini seorang yeoja berambut pixie duduk di sebelah kananmu.

"Kau mengambil foto Kyuhyun lagi?" tanyanya melirik kamera yang kau gantung di lehermu.

"Ne."

"Kau menyukai dia?"

"Tidak!" bantahmu cepat. Kau meremas tali yang merupakan gantungan dari kamera kesayanganmu itu sambil mencuri pandang ke arah namja tinggi berkulit seputih salju yang sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum memulai pertandingan basket siang ini.

Kau tersenyum kaku. Tentu saja. kau memang tidak menyukai adik kelasmu itu kan?

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Mianhae, aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

Kau mendesah lega seraya mengelus dada mendengar kalimat itu. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menolak pernyataan cinta yang ditujukan padanya. Kau menahan nafas di balik tempat persembunyianmu. Kau menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah tak apa. Tapi apakah aku boleh tahu siapa orang yang kau suka itu?" Yeoja yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama dengan Kyuhyun itu tidak menutupi rasa penasaraannya terhadap yeoja misterius yang jadi alasan Kyuhyun menolak semua gadis yang menyukainya. Kau menegang mendengar itu, kau sadar yeoja berambut indah itu takkan melepaskan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

"Tidak. Itu bukan urusanmu Sooyoung," jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Setelah mendengar penolakan tegas dari Kyuhyun, Sooyoung tertunduk lesu dan melangkah meninggalkan namja berkaca mata itu. Kau senang tiap kali Kyuhyun menolak gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Kau arahkan kameramu, memutar lensa seperti biasa dan dengan sempurna mengabadikan figur namja yang sedang berdiri memunggumimu itu. Satu foto lagi.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Chagiya?"

Kau rasakan seseorang menepuk pundakmu. Itu namja chingumu yang sudah kau pacari dua tahun terakhir ini. Choi Siwon.

"Mian Siwonnie, aku kurang fokus," jawabmu.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Kalau begitu kita kembali saja ke kelas," ajaknya. Ia membantumu bangkit dari kursi lalu menuntunmu melangkah meninggalkan area kantin. Padahal kalian baru saja tiba lima menit yang lalu. Kau bahkan belum sempat mengecap makanan yang tampak lezat, yang di pesankan oleh Siwon.

Kau tersenyum sekilas ke arah Siwon yang saat ini menautkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemarimu. Kau perhatikan tatapan beberapa yeoja yang jelas-jelas melotot padamu. Pada seorang yeoja sederhana bernama Sungmin. Ya, Lee Sungmin yang sungguh amat beruntung bisa bersanding dengan Siwon.

Kau tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar. Dengan gemas yeoja yang iri padamu itu melemparkan tatapan tak suka, tapi ironisnya kau suka melihat mereka geram seperti sekarang ini. Dengan anggun kau peluk lengan kekar Siwon dan melangkah meninggalkan kantin.

Tanpa kau sadar, di antara puluhan pasang mata yang tertuju padamu, ada sepasang mata yang menatap kepergianmu dengan sedih. Tampaknya ia kecewa.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Kau dengar tidak pagi ini Ryeowook menyatakan cinta pada Kyuhyun."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak tahu kabar itu ya Sungmin-ah?"

Kau menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku baru mendengarnya darimu. Lalu, apa jawaban Kyu?" selidikmu cemas. Tak biasanya kau kelewatan acara menguping pembicaraan empat mata Kyuhyun dengan yeoja asing. Itu memang rutinitasmu. Kau stalker? Sungguh demi apapun di bumi ini, kau tak ambil pusing soal julukan itu. Dan pagi ini kau kecewa mendengar berita soal Ryeowook! Karena kau cukup tahu kalau yeoja innocent itu adalah kandidat tertinggi yang pantas jadi yeoja chingu Kyuhyun. Kau bahkan yakin kalau Ryeowook-lah alasan Kyuhyun menutup diri. Dan sekarang apa yang kau takutkan terjadi. Pernyataan cinta Ryeowook.

"Aish, untuk apa menanyakan hal itu? Seisi sekolah juga pasti tahu apa jawaban dari namja belagu itu!" suara Heechul, teman dekatmu sinis.

"Ditolak?" tanyamu ragu, memastikan.

Heechul mengangguk malas.

"Omonaa.." desahmu kaget.

Kyuhyun menolak Ryeowook? Bagaimana bisa?

Kau memutar otakmu, mencari cela dalam pribadi Ryeowook. Namun sayang, yeoja itu tampak amat sangat sempurna. Jadi kenapa Cho Kyuhyun menolaknya? Dugaan tentang Ryeowook-lah alasan Kyuhyun menutup diri dari gadis lain kau coret dari kepalamu. Itu jelas salah sekarang, mengingat penolakan yang baru saja dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Heechul-ah, menurutmu kenapa Kyuhyun menolak Wookie?"

"Molla," sahut Heechul cuek sambil memainkan rambut pixienya. "Well, mungkin saja dia tidak normal."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aniyo, lupakanlah."

Kyuhyun, dia bukan gay kan?

Kau menggeleng kuat. Kenapa kau bisa memikirkan hal tolol seperti itu? Kyuhyun sudah pasti namja normal! Eh? Tapi apa buktinya? Kali ini pikiranmu bercabang. Kau bahkan sudah berani mencurigai Kyuhyun.

Sejak kau mulai menguping dan memantau hidup Kyuhyun, kau selalu melihat ia menolak puluhan yeoja dengan dinginnya. Kenapa ia menolak semuanya?

Tidak.

Tidak ada alasan jelas yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

Hanya mengatakan kalau dia sudah punya orang yang ia suka. Orang yang ia suka bisa saja namja kan?

"Minnie-ah, waeyo? Kau sejak tadi menggeleng terus."

"Ah, aniyo Heechullie, aku hanya penasaran terhadap Kyuhyun."

"Sungmin," Heechul menatapmu dalam. "Kau tidak menyukai dia, kan?"

Kau diam. Kali ini kau tahu, kau sudah melakukan hal-hal yang tak seharusnya. kau tahu ini bukan suka. Ini obsesi.

"Hentikan saja."

"Apa?" tanyamu polos.

"Jangan memerhatikan Kyuhyun lagi. Kau mungkin akan menyakiti perasaan Siwon."

Lagi-lagi kau diam. Meski ingin membela diri, bibirmu terkatup rapat. Seolah kata-kata Heechul tadi membekukan dirimu. Ia benar. Tindakanmu ini mungkin sudah menyakiti hati Siwon, namja yang selalu setia disisimu.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

_because my thoughts kept stretching,_

_my heart was surprised.._

_it's a little awkward that i keep saying to you that "it's nothing"_

_and that "my heart's just trifling"_

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk.."

Bola berwarna oranye itu memantul-mantul di atas semen lantai. Seseorang memerhatikan dari jauh tindak-tanduk namja yang baru saja mendribble bola itu. Ia meringis. Tidak ragu-ragu melemparkan tatapan penuh rasa kecewa.

"Siwonnie!"

Perhatian orang asing itu terusik akibat teriakanmu. Ia menoleh cepat ke arahmu dengan siaga, berharap kau tidak melihatnya.

Kau yang memang tidak menyadari kehadiran 'pengintip' melangkah dengan anggun ke arah Siwon yang tersenyum lembut melihat gerakanmu. Kau terlihat seperti malaikat kecil di matanya. Begitu cantik, begitu manis.

"Minnie-ah, kau bawa apa?"

Kau memainkan kotak makan siang di genggamanmu. "Aku membuatkan bekal untukmu! Kau pasti capek seharian berlatih," jawabmu masih menebar senyum.

Orang yang sedari tadi menatap kalian dari jauh itu menggeleng sedih. Ada sedikit rasa cemburu di hatinya melihat kemesraan kalian. Ia melangkah dengan gontai meninggalkan lapangan basket.

Kau tidak tahu kalau ada orang yang baru saja terluka melihat hubungan mesramu dengan Siwon. Yang kau tahu hanya kau ingin membahagiakan namja yang kau sayang itu.

"Gomawo Minnie-ah. Saranghae.." suara Siwon lembut. Ia mengacak puncak kepalamu.

"Hehehe. Nado saranghae.." balasmu.

Tanpa ragu kau peluk lengan Siwon.

"Siwonnie, ayo duduk disana. Kita makan dulu, bersama-sama," ajakmu.

Siwon mengangguk.

Ketika kalian berdua sedang menikmati bekal buatanmu, sosok namja tinggi berkaca-mata masuk ke lapangan. Kau menoleh melihat namja itu. Meringis.

"Minnie?"

"…"

"Min?"

"Ah ne? Mian, a-aku sedang banyak pikiran jadi tidak begitu mendengar ceritamu Siwonnie," jawabmu gugup. Meski kau berhadapan dengan Siwon, matamu tetap terfokus pada namja itu. Kyuhyun. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang melakukan pemanasan di sebelah ring basket. Kyuhyun melakukan dribble sambil melangkah menuju garis tiga point. Dengan mantap ia melempar bola oranye itu ke arah ring.

Masuk.

Kau merona melihat kejadian itu. Kyuhyun jadi terlihat begitu sempurna di matamu. Bahkan kau acuhkan Siwon yang kini melihatmu dengan tatapan cemburu. Ia sudah tahu. Kau, Lee Sungmin tertarik pada Kyuhyun, adik kelasmu. Adik kelas Siwon yang juga merupakan hobae Siwon di klub basket. Siwon mengepalkan jemarinya. Satu yang kau tak tahu, saat ini Siwon sudah terluka. Kau berhasil melukai Siwon.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

_is this love?_

_and if you feel the same way,_

_is this the beginning?_

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Noona?"

"E-eh?"

Kau hampir menjatuhkan kameramu ketika tertangkap basah sedang memotret Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengambil fotoku?" tanyanya bingung.

"Andwae!" bantahmu.

Kau masukkan kameramu dengan gerakan cepat ke dalam tas selempangmu. Tak ingin Kyuhyun lebih curiga lagi.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku merasa tadi ada kilatan cahaya yang menerpaku ya?"

"Jangan ge-er deh! Untuk apa aku mengambil fotomu? Memangnya kau itu artis?" tanyamu angkuh.

"Jadi kenapa kau ada disini noona? Bukankah Siwon-hyung sudah selesai latihan? Kau menunggu siapa?"

Deg.

Kau tahu Kyuhyun tahu.

Mungkin saja dongsaengmu itu sadar kalau kau tadi memang memerhatikannya. Gawat.

"Kau.. kau menungguku?" tebak Kyuhyun sambil menunjukmu.

"Err, jauhkan tanganmu! Tidak sopan!" serumu. "A-aku.. u-untuk apa aku menunggumu?"

Pelan kau rasakan pipimu memanas mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tepat sasaran. Tak kau sadari muncul semburat merah tipis di kedua belah pipimu.

"Jadi kalau kau memang tidak mengambil fotoku, tidak menungguku, hmm kenapa kau masih ada disini sekarang? Berdua denganku?"

"A-apa?"

Kau melirik sekelilingmu dengan bingung. Kosong. Kau menggaruk kepalamu yang sungguh tidaklah gatal. Kyuhyun benar. Kenapa aku masih disini?

"Aku sudah mau pulang."

"Tunggu!"

Kyuhyun menarik lenganmu, menghentikan langkah kaki-kaki panjangmu.

"Biar kita pulang sama-sama," tawarnya.

Deg.

"Aaa.."

"Jangan menolak noona," ucap Kyuhyun memotong kalimatmu.

Kau hanya mengangguk pasrah. Kau biarkan ia menggandeng tanganmu melangkah meninggalkan lapangan basket.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanyamu penasaran pada Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Kalian duduk di dalam kereta saat ini.

"Di ujung jalan dekat stasiun kereta ini," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melirikmu.

Kau menggembungkan pipimu sebal melihat sikap cueknya. Terlintas di benakmu momen dimana kau sedang berbincang dengan Siwon. Saat Siwon berbagi cerita denganmu, kau akan bersikap acuh tak acuh menanggapinya. Kini kau tahu perasaan Siwon. Diacuhkan itu menyebalkan!

"Kyu?" panggilmu.

"Hm?"

"Aku turun di stasiun ini," jawabmu.

"Ne."

Kau terhenyak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Namja ini benar-benar menyebalkan, pikirmu.

"Annyeong," sapamu kaku.

Tanpa menunggu balasan Kyuhyun kau melangkah dengan cepat keluar dari kereta. Kau berjalan sambil sesekali menghentakkan kakimu. Sombong sekali dia itu, rutukmu dalam hati.

Deg.

Kau merasak seseorang menyentuh pundakmu dari belakang. Alih-alih takut, kau justru berdebar-debar karenanya.

"Noona, tasmu ketinggalan."

Sekarang Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapanmu sambil menjulurkan tas merah muda bermotif kelinci punyamu.

"Oh. Gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi," jawabmu.

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Kyuhyun-ssi?" ujarnya mengulang kata-katamu barusan. "Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu?" tuntutnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu," suaranya tak suka. Kau terperangah melihat bagaimana mood Kyuhyun begitu cepat berubah-ubah.

"Waeyo? Kalau begitu bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju ke arahmu, menghapus jarak yang sedari tadi membatasi tubuh kalian. Kau menahan nafas ketika tahu wajah Kyuhyun hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi.

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun-oppa.."

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"_Kau merebutnya dariku! Waeyo?"_

"_Mianhae.."_

"_Jahat! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi! Jangan coba mendekatiku lagi."_

"_Tapi.. aku juga tak ingin kehilanganmu. Kita.. kita mencintai orang yang sama."_

"_Mwo?"_

"_Kau ingin memacarinya dan tetap berteman denganku? Kau sungguh tamak! Aku benci padamu!"_

"Tidak!"

Kau menjerit keras dalam kamarmu. Kau usapkan peluh yang menetes di sekujur tubuhmu sembarangan. Entah apa sebabnya mimpi yang dulu menghantui malammu kini muncul kembali. Kau sempat terbiasa diusik mimpi itu, namun tampaknya malam ini kau tidak siap.

Ingatanmu melayang mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terputar dalam tidurmu itu. Kilasan lengkap mengenai apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

.

flashback

.

"_Kalian pacaran?"_

_Seorang yeoja berambut pendek menatapmu dengan kaget. Diacuhkannya kamera yang sedari tadi ia genggam._

"_Ne!" serumu riang. Kau hampir saja melompat-lompat bahagia kalau saja tak ingat kau berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang sedang ramai._

"_Minnie-ah? Kau.. kau pacaran dengan Siwon?" ulang yeoja itu bertanya._

"_Waeyo Kibummie?"_

_Kini senyummu memudar. Kau tatap sahabatmu itu dengan penuh tanya. Ada apa? Kenapa Kibum terlihat tidak bahagia?_

"_Kau merebutnya dariku!" desis Kibum mengangetkanmu. "Waeyo?" bentaknya kasar._

"_Kibummie.."_

"_Jangan menatapku seolah kau tidak bersalah! Jangan sok polos di hadapanku Sungmin!"_

"_Kibum-ah, kau kenapa?" tanyamu takut. Kau hampir menangis ketika Kibum membentakmu. Ia tak pernah memarahimu sebelumnya. Namun kini.._

"_A-aku sudah lama mencintai Siwon-oppa! Ke-kenapa malah kau yang menjadi pacarnya? Waeyo Sungmin?"_

"_Mianhae.." desahmu. Kau mendadak menyesal sudah menerima Siwon._

"_Jahat! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi! Jangan coba mendekatiku lagi."_

"_Eh? Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh kan?"_

"_Aku terlihat bercanda?" Kibum menatap sinis ke arahmu._

"_Tapi.. aku juga tak ingin kehilanganmu. Kita.. kita mencintai orang yang sama."_

"_Omong kosong apa yang kau coba katakan Lee Sungmin?"_

"_Kibum-ah, k-kita selesaikan ini baik-baik," ajakmu._

_Dari sudut matamu bisa kau lihat banyak orang yang memperhatikan perdebatan kalian. "Kita tidak perlu bertengkar kan? Kau sahabatku. Aku tidak ingin menjauhimu."_

"_Mwo? Kau ingin memacarinya dan tetap berteman denganku? Kau sungguh tamak! Aku benci padamu!"_

_Setelah menunjukmu dengan jari telunjuknya, Kibum meninggalkanmu yang jatuh terduduk di ubin mall itu. Air matamu tumpah. Demi Tuhan, kau tidak tahu kalau Kibum juga mencintai Siwon. Kalau kau tahu, kau akan merelakan Siwon untuk Kibum. Karena bagimu, persahabatan jelas lebih penting daripada cinta._

_._

end of flashback

.

Kau mendesah. Air matamu belum juga berhenti mengalir. "Kibum-ah," panggilmu. "Kau belum memaafkanku ya?" tanyamu. Kau jelas tahu Kibum tidak mungkin bisa mendengar suaramu.

"Kau masih marah ya? Kenapa aku memimpikan hal ini lagi? Kibummie, jeongmal mianhae."

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

_my heart keeps saying it loves you_

_and the more the world listens_

_the louder it yells it.._

_why is it just now that i hear it?_

_that the love has been found us so we might be together.._

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

Klik.

"Mana, aku mau lihat!"

Kau julurkan kameramu.

"Kyeopta Minnie-ah! Aku suka hasil jepretanmu. Ini luar biasa!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Heechul-ah."

"Aigoo, kau itu. Perlu berapa kali ku katakan agar kau percaya?" Heechul berkacak pinggang di hadapanmu.

Klik.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah memotretku lagi? Aku kan belum memasang gaya andalanku?"

"Hihi. Itu karena kau fotogenik."

"Jeongmal? Mana mana? Aku mau lihat."

"Bagaimana?"

"Yeppeo!"

"Kau memuji fotonya atau objeknya?"

Heechul terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Dua-duanya," jawabnya. Ia mengerling.

Saat ini kau berdua Heechul sedang berada di taman sekolah. Heechul yang memang punya ambisi menjadi super model memintamu menjadikan dirinya objek foto. Kau senang-senang saja melakukan hal itu. Heechul memang fotogenik.

"Minnie-ah, darimana kau belajar memotret?"

"Eh? Tumben kau bertanya.."

"Molla, aku mendadak penasaran."

"Hmm.." kau menatap langit siang itu. Begitu biru. "Sahabat baikku mengajariku," lanjutmu.

"Aku mengenalnya?"

"Ku rasa tidak."

"Oh."

"Ayo kita lanjutkan! Kau berdiri disana, di dekat bunga itu, aku akan menampilkan sisi cantikmu kali ini!"

"Geure? Okay!" Heechul melangkah dengan riang menuju tempat yang kau tunjuk. Ia terlihat seperti peri kecil saat ini, ditambah lagi dengan rambut pixienya itu.

"Sungmin?"

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari balik lensa kamera itu. "Siwonnie?"

"Aku mau bicara."

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan alasanmu?"

"Aku.. aku cuma merasa semua ini salah."

"Maksudmu semua yang terjadi antara kita adalah kesalahan?"

"Maaf."

"Maaf? Kau menyesal berhubungan denganku?"

"Aku lelah berbohong. Ku rasa kaupun sama sepertiku."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Bohong?"

"A-aku tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Mwo?"

"Aku.. dulu aku memang menyukaimu. Aku memang berusaha merebut perhatianmu. Aku memanfaatkan temanmu itu supaya aku bisa memilikimu. Sampai suatu hari aku sadar, sebenarnya aku tertarik pada temanmu. A-aku bukan mencarimu. Aku hanya menggunakanmu sebagai alasan untuk bicara dengannya. Mianhae."

"A.. k-kau?"

"Mian. Aku tahu akulah yang brengsek."

"K-kenapa kau meneruskannya kalau begitu?"

"Aku tak ingin kau terluka."

"Tak ingin? Gara-gara kau, dia menjauhiku! Dia membenciku! Kau.."

"Mian.."

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa baru sekarang kau minta putus?"

"Sungmin-ah, aku pernah berjanji, aku akan terus disisimu sampai kau bertemu namja yang benar-benar kau cintai. Sampai perhatianmu teralih dariku. Dan aku tahu saatnya sudah tiba."

"S-siapa yang kau maksudkan? Siapa namja yang ku cinta?"

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Koreksi jika aku salah."

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

Klik.

"Annyeong haseo.."

"…"

"Minnie?"

"Kibum? KIBUM!"

Kau menghamburkan diri dalam pelukan Kibum, sahabatmu.

"Kibummie, ini kau kan?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa kau bilang gitu? Seolah kau tak pernah melihatku saja. kita kan satu sekolah. Tiap hari juga ketemu."

"Kau yang ku lihat selama ini berbeda dengan yang ku lihat sekarang," suaramu parau.

"Minnie," panggilnya. Ia melepas pelukannya. Menatapmu. "Kau menangis berapa jam sebenarnya? Matamu sudah sebesar bola basket."

"Jangan ucapkan lelucon kakumu itu," rajukkmu. Kau meninju pelan bahu Kibum. "Kau memaafkanku?" tanyamu.

"Kau tidak pernah bersalah, Minnie-ah. Kau tidak merebut Siwon-oppa."

"Kapan kau menyadari hal itu?"

"Sejak lama."

"Kenapa baru.."

"Sekarang?"

Kau mengangguk.

"Mianhae. Aku bersalah padamu. Aku benar-benar bersalah padamu. Cinta sudah membuatku kehilangan akal sehat. Minnie-ah, jeongmal mianhae harus mengatakan hal ini. Sebenarnya selama ini aku berpacaran dengan Siwon-oppa."

"Mwo?"

"Tenang dulu, aku akan menjelaskannya. Seminggu sejak kalian menjalin hubungan, Siwon-oppa menemuiku. Ia mendengar pertengkaran kita berdua, dan dia mengucapkan satu fakta yang membuka mataku. Kau tidak pernah merebutnya. Dia memintaku menjadi yeoja chingunya, dan.."

"Kau menerimanya."

"Ne. Siwon-oppa janji akan memutuskan hubungan denganmu, tapi aku menahannya. Aku memohon padanya agar ia sabar menunggu hatimu terbuka terhadap namja lain. Siwon-oppa boleh meninggalkanmu ketika kau sudah tak lagi memerhatikannya."

"Jadi kau yang meminta Siwon-oppa melakukan itu?"

Mata bulatmu membelalak.

"Mianhae Minnie-ah. Akulah yang jahat."

"Andwae! A-aku tidak peduli masalah itu lagi." Kau menghapus sisa-sisa air matamu dengan cepat. "Aku mungkin menangis sekarang, ta-tapi itu bukan masalah! Kau lebih penting buatku."

"Mian."

"Berhenti minta maaf Kibummie, aku menyayangimu."

"Gomawo."

"Kita berteman?"

"Aish kau ini!"

"Hihi."

Klik.

"Hei, kau tidak diijinkan mengambil fotoku secara tiba-tiba! Kibum jangan lari! Ya!"

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

_even if i try to explain my feelings,_

_the only true way to understand_

_would be to become me and feel them.._

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Permainanmu buruk."

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau begitu tidak sopan?"

"Harusnya kau melemparnya seperti ini."

Kyuhyun menunjukkan teknik melakukan shoot padamu. Kau memerhatikannya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Aku hampir tak percaya kalau kau ini pacar Siwon-hyung. Kenapa kau tidak bisa bermain basket? Padahal Siwon-hyung itu MVP sekolah kita. Itu hal yang aneh."

Kau menunduk. Bukan Kyu, aku dan Siwon selama ini terjebak diantara perasaan bersalah. Kami sama-sama mendustai perasaan kami.

"Sungmin-noona? Kenapa kau diam?"

"Aku.. aku dan Siwon sudah putus."

Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk..

Bola oranye yang sedari tadi dipegang Kyuhyun terlepas lalu memantul dengan bebasnya.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

_i'm already inside of you,_

_just how you're inside of me.._

_i don't know if we've gotten used to the meaning between us.._

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

"Apa?" tanyamu disela isak tangismu. Lagi-lagi kau menangis karena Siwon.

"Siapa yang pertama kali bisa memasukkan tiga bola ke dalam ring boleh meminta apapun dari yang kalah. Kau mau?"

"Huh, aku pasti kalah. Kau licik."

"Kau takut?"

"Mwo? Takut? Aku tidak takut apapun!"

"Kalau begitu, kau setuju kan?"

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

_now that i think about it, there were so many moments of fluttering.._

_i'll make up for all the time lost.._

_i'll be with you and give you only good memories.._

_so in return you can't leave me._

_even the slightest moments make me feel uneasy.._

_stay with me,_

_i'm loving you.._

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

Sungmin meliuk-liuk di sekitar tubuh Kyuhyun. Berusaha merebut bola yang ada di tangan namja itu. Namun karena tinggi badan yang tidak seimbang sulit bagi Sungmin untuk merebut bola.

Masing-masing sudah memasukkan dua bola ke dalam ring, hanya perlu memasukkan satu lagi, maka pemenang akan segera diketahui.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan bola basket itu di hadapan Sungmin. Sengaja. Sungmin yang melihat bola bebas itu langsung berlari mengejar, meraupnya lalu melakukan shoot.

Masuk.

Itu bola ketiga yang dimasukkan Sungmin ke dalam ring milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku menang!" seru Sungmin. Ia tertawa.

"Aish, ini hari yang menyebalkan," gerutu Kyuhyun pura-pura. Ia ikut tertawa bersama Sungmin.

"Kau kalah!" Tunjuk Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. "Jadi aku boleh meminta apapun kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Duduk disini, di sampingku," ajak Sungmin. Ia menepuk pelan lantai di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun menurut.

"Kau mau minta apa noona?"

"Hm.." Sungmin berpikir sebentar. Ia punya banyak permintaan. Ia mau boneka kelinci yang baru ia lihat tadi pagi. Ia berencana meminta itu pada Siwon sebagai hadiah, tapi ia tahu itu tidak lagi mungkin. Ia juga mau pita pink yang ia lihat di majalah pagi ini. Ah, kenapa begitu sulit hanya meminta satu saja?

"Noona?"

"Katakan padaku alasanmu menolak semua yeoja yang menyatakan cinta padamu. Tiap kali kau selalu mengatakan alasan yang sama, itu membuatku penasaran. Siapa orang yang kau suka itu? Kenapa dia menjadi alasanmu untuk menutup diri terhadap yeoja lain?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebentar. "Kau bertanya lebih dari satu, noona."

"Eh?"

"Gwaenchana. Aku akan menjawabnya. Itu.. itu karenamu.."

"Mwo? Aku?"

"Bukankah kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri tadi?"

Dahi Sungmin mengkerut. Ia tahu Kyuhyun itu cerdas. Tapi sungguh ia tak menyangka kalau kata-kata Kyuhyun akan sangat sulit di mengerti.

"Kau sendiri bilang kalau aku menutup diri terhadap semua yeoja."  
"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak menutup diri terhadapmu."

"Eh."

"Itu karena kaulah yang ku suka. Kaulah yeoja yang ku cinta."

Kyuhyun menarik jemari Sungmin dengan lembut. "Noona, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Kau mengalah tadi! Katakan apa alasanmu?"

"Hmm.."

"Ya! Kyuhyunnie, jelaskan padaku."

"Aku tahu kalau aku memasukkan satu bola lagi, noona akan kecewa. Jadi.. aku bertindak gentle. Aku tidak mau jadi namja egois."*

"Ah.. Kyuhyunnie, aku tak menyangka."

"Noona, gomawo."

"Ne?"

"Gomawo mau menerimaku. Aku tak tahu kalau kau mau menjadi pacarku. Ku pikir kau hanya tertarik pada foto-fotoku."

"K-kau tahu?"

"Kau selalu mengambil fotoku. Aku pikir kau menjualnya. Itu membuatku kesal."

"Kyu?"

"Tapi aku bahagia."

Klik.

"Noona?"

"Di balik lensa ini, aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas. Kau terlihat begitu dekat meskipun sebenarnya kau jauh. Aku selalu merasa kau disisiku saat aku melihat sosokmu dari balik lensa ini."

Sungmin masih melihat sosok Kyuhyun dari balik lensa kameranya. Kamera kesayangannya. Hadiah ulang tahun dari Kibum. Orang yang sudah mengajarkan Sungmin dunia fotografi.

"Noona," suara Kyuhyun. Ia menarik kamera Sungmin. "Tutuplah matamu.."

"Wae?"

"Tutup saja."

Sungmin memejamkan kedua bola matanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu, menautkan jari panjangnya di antara jemari Sungmin. Ia tahu Tuhan menciptakan jarak antara jemari kita supaya kelak ada orang lain yang datang melengkapi kekosongan itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum sebentar.

.

_you're my flower.._

_not because you are prettier than other flowers_

_you're my flower.._

_not because you are more fragrant than other flowers_

_you're my flower.._

_because you have already blossomed in my heart..**_

.

Dada Sungmin berdegup kencang mendengar bait puisi Kyuhyun itu. Ia yakin wajahnya memerah padam. Saat itulah, saat dimana Sungmin hendak membuka matanya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menubruk bibirnya dengan lembut. Hangat. Itu.. itu ciuman pertama Sungmin.

Itu.. itu juga yang pertama buat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Mereka.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

FIN

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Part Bonus"

.

Setelah membuka matanya, Sungmin melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah namja itu merona merah, sama seperti Sungmin.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin.

"Panggil aku oppa."

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan?"

"Tapi aku ini noonamu!"

"K-kau?"

Kyuhyun menarik bahu Sungmin, mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka. Ia menatap mata Sungmin dalam.

"Ku bilang panggil aku oppa," pintanya.

Sungmin mengkeret ditatapi begitu. Ia mengangguk.

"O-oppa.. Kyuhyun-oppa," suaranya gemetar.

"Bagus Sungmin!" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau itu! Aku ini noonamu! Jangan bertindak seperti bocah tidak sopan."

"Sungmin-ah," ia terdiam sebentar. "Kenapa saat aku menciummu tadi, kau terlihat ketakutan?"

"Mwo?"

"Jawab aku.."

"K-karena itu yang pertama buatku."

"Siwon-hyung?"

"Kami belum pernah melakukan itu."

Kyuhyun terlihat senang mendengar pengakuan Sungmin.

"Mau coba lagi tidak?" Kyuhyun mengerling, menggoda Sungmin.

"K-ky-"

Sekali lagi Sungmin merasakannya. Kali ini rasanya berbeda. Penuh kehangatan. Begitu manis.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

Cuap – Cuap Author

.

hohohoho!

entah mengapa aya masih pengen ngetik lagi 0,o

padahal itu udah ada part bonusnya :p

oke oke, ff ini sudah selesai..

beberapa keterangan dari aya,

*itu dikutip dari SHINee Yunhanam Episode 2, waktu Minho main basket sama Noona-nya

**puisi Minho di episode 1 buat Kayoung-noona

aishh! aya meleleh tiap nonton bagian Minho ngedate sama noona-noona beruntung itu! (pundung)

.

buat readers-cahn yang rela bersabar membaca ff super panjang ini aya haturkan banyaaaak terima kasih! (peluk cium, peluk cium)

buat bunda Vrie, bagaimana ff aya?

suka ga?

hihi..

maaf kalo kecewa, yaa..

.

buat readers-chan, seperti biasa,

berikanlah author abal ini kritik, saran, usul, request, concrit ataupun curhatan(?) supaya aya semangat nulis ff lagi! =)

akhir kata,

kamshamnida!

cup basah,

xoxo.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

Februari, 27th 2011 : 11.04 PM

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo


End file.
